A transversely slotted barrel terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,618. The terminal is provided with a longitudinal wire receiving slot which is bifurcated by a transverse slot to divide the terminal into a pair of wire receiving and gripping electrical contact portions. One or a pair of wires are electrically connected in the wire receiving slot.